Yuuri, Victor and My Birthday Collections
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Special chapters of some of my already finalized fics - 1 Roses - 2 Fashion On Ice - 3 Unheard Sounds - 4 Behind the Mask - 5 Eien Beauty Salon - 6 Soul Stone - 7 I'm in Love? - 8 No taste - 9 Yuki no Haru, Mayonaka no Ongaku, Tsuki no Hikaru - 10 Shaw we Sing?
1. Roses

**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki!**

 **~x~**

Yuuri awakens slowly. He yawns and sits on the bed, stretching. Feeling that something was wrong, he looks at the bedside table and sees a strange red blurring highlighted. From glasses on his face, he recognizes a red rose made of paper. The same way he did when he confessed to Victor at the banquet last year. Beside the rose is his cell phone. He picks it up to see the time and gets scared. 10h33m.

 _Damn, he's late for training._

 _But ... Why did not Victor wake him up?_

He lifts his cell phone and sees a message from his future husband.

 **Anata (09h12m)**

 _Good morning, Solsnikho!_

 _We will not have training today._

 _I'll spend the day busy solving personal problems._

 _In order not to feel alone, I prepared a joke for you._

 _Open the rose, and have fun._

 _I love you!_

 **Me (now)**

 _Good morning, darling._

 _I hope everything is alright._

 _Thanks for thinking about it. I do not know what you had in mind when preparing this joke, but thank you._

 _I love you_

...

Yuuri leaves the cell phone on the bed and opens the rose, seeing two sentences in English, handwritten.

 _ **You do not have to be fat, thin, low or tall. You are Yuuri Katsuki and I love Yuuri Katsuki, unconditionally.**_

 _ **Go to the dresser and open the second drawer.**_

Yuuri opens a smile, and takes a deep breath, going to the furniture in question and opening the drawer. Another rose is there, and when he picks it up, he notices that it is stuck in a small white package. When he opens, he finds a pair of dark blue socks. He removes the rose and opens it, already reading.

 _ **You have shown the world that you do not have to be perfect to be the best. And that's one of the things I love about you.**_

 _ **Go to the wardrobe.**_

He bites his lip, trying to hold back his tears. It's not fair, Victor.

He opens the door and sees a new white package, this time big, hanging with a rose. He picks it up and opens it, seeing a white formal shirt with a completed sleeve. He raises his eyebrow and picks up the rose, opening it.

 _ **No one has the right to judge you.**_

 _ **Go to the Room. Behind the TV.**_

Tears fall on the paper, and Yuuri puts everything in bed to go into the living room. Then he misses Makkachin's absence. Victor went out with him?

Behind the TV, a rose with another white package is half hidden. Yuuri picks it up and opens it, revealing a navy blue suit. He picks up the rose.

 _ **There are so many things I need to thank you that I do not even know where to start. You gave me so much, that I do not know if the rest of my life will be enough to return the act.**_

 _ **On the kitchen stove.**_

Yuuri opens the oven door and sees another package and another rose. In the package, a pair of pants of the same fabric and color of the suit.

 _ **Before, my life was just focused on ice skating. But that did not last for long. You taught me to live and to love.**_

 _ **Go to the guest room.**_

When he opens the door, he sees the package and the rose on the bed. The package is small, and when he opens it, he sees a black tie with thin horizontal lines in blue.

 _ **Sorry, but I made a point of buying a new tie for you. Don't worry, I have other utilities for the old one. Hint: Our bed.**_

Yuuri burst into laughter, returning to the room to gather everything he has found so far. He heads to the next location, finding a tissue with the initials YK-N. embroidery.

 _ **You are intelligent, gentle, polite, shy, fluffy, and perfect. You are not selfish, you fight for your friends, you love dogs, you do not hold a grudge against others (despite using what you say to self-criticize). I really love you.**_

"Victor, you're so silly," Yuuri comments, wiping the tears from his face.

He finds the next package, revealing a black box with a pair of black shoes.

 _ **Even with your anxiety, your panic attacks and when your brain fills with doubts, I'll be by your side, insisting that you understand that I love you just the way you are and nothing will make me let you love me.**_

"Thank you very much, Victor. Thank you very much."

In the bathroom, the package reveals a new bottle of your favorite perfume.

 _ **I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. Now take a shower and go outside the building. A driver is waiting to take you to the next location. Before leaving, take a picture of yourself and post on Instagram.**_

Yuuri opens his eyes, staring at the pieces of clothing on the bed. But what the hell does Victor have in mind? He takes a shower, gets dressed, arranges his hair with a gel and a comb, and when he looks at himself in the mirror, he gasps with the result. He takes the photo and posts it.

~ x ~

 **katsukiyuuri** posted a photo now

 **#noway #imfuckinghot #newsuit #giftfrommyfiancee #dontknowwhy**

 **~ x ~**

Inside the car, the driver hands him a rose. Yuuri opens it.

 _ **You must be very beautiful. Don't worry, I'll know soon enough. Give your phone to the driver. Do not worry, he's reliable.**_

First stop, lunch. Then drive around the city. Then, stop at certain places to receive orders and finally ...

Yuuri frowns and hands it over. The driver takes you to a fancy restaurant and he eats a bit, annoyed to be alone there. He returns to the car, which goes on tour around the city, but he feels no desire to enjoy what passes through the windows. Suddenly, a bouquet of white roses is placed on his lap.

"Sir, is there a problem?"

Yuuri looks at the driver, who looks worried. He shakes his head and lowers his face.

"I'm fine," he just says.

The driver stops the car at a signal and returns the phone to the Japanese.

"My orders are to keep the phone until we reach the final destination. But seeing you like this, I think it best to return the device and you get in touch with Mr. Nikiforov. "He speaks, causing Yuuri to pick up the device.

"Thank you very much." And he's already typing on the set.

 **Me (now)**

 _Why am I alone inside this car? Where are you?_

 **Anata (Now)**

 _Yuuri? Are you alright?_

 _Are you having a seizure?_

 _Answer me, Yuuri._

...

Yuuri just reads the messages, still annoyed. And then, the car slows down, until it stops. The driver gets out of the car and opens Yuuri's door. When the Japanese raise their faces, they see themselves in a church ...

 _Church?_

"Yuuri!" Victor appears running, accompanied by Phichit and Mari right behind.

Yuuri looks at him all in white, suit and tie.

"Victor?" He asks, wiping his eyes. "What is happening? Why are Phichit and Mari here? "

"I knew it was a bad idea, Nikiforov," Mari says, already trying to calm her brother.

"Bad idea?"

"Well ... Ah right! Here, "Victor says, handing over a rose. "The last rose."

Yuuri opens it and widens his eyes.

 _ **Happy Birthday, Yuuri Katsuki. Today is a very special day in my life and with so many dates to hold our wedding, I decided to prepare everything by myself to surprise you. I love you, Yuuri Katsuki. And today I want to confirm with you our votes.**_

"So ... is it my birthday today? And I'm going to get married today? "He groans, making the 3s next to him open their eyes. "Hmm."

Yuuri stands next to Victor, seriously.

"Never make me be alone again. That was mean. "Victor hugs him, apologizing.

And that's how Victor Nikiforov and Yuuri Katsuki get married.

posted a photo with **katsukiyuuri** now - feeling like **the happiest person in the world.**

[photo: The two kissing at the ceremony.]

With the perfect person for me.

 _ **#married #sohappy #lovehimsomuch**_


	2. Fashion On Ice

**Chapter Notes**

 **The song is a Cover in Jazz of the song of Persona 5, Life Will Change by insaneintherainmusic. Check it out on Youtube!**

 **The clothes are based on Joker and Arsene.**

 **Happy Birthday, Yuuri!**

 **~x~**

No one ever expected that the ice-skating five-time world champion would become a complete dork when it comes to his husband, famed CG brand model, Yuuri Katsuki. And when he gets one more gold in the world, in Pyongyang, journalists around the world do not waste time in knowing the secret behind the inspiration he uses.

"Mr Nikiforov, what inspired you to prepare the two programs.

Victor opens a wide, heart-shaped smile. _Wait, was he yearning for someone to ask him that?_

"Good thing you asked!" He says, pleased. "Do you know the 7 wonders of the world?"

Confused, reporters nodded.

"I was inspired by the 7 wonders of Yuuri Katsuki!" He exclaims, pleased.

In some hotel room, a certain Japanese model who watches him on TV spits out the tea he drank and has a cough crisis.

"Like, you have his eyes that are so vivid and so big and when he smiles they shine so bright they make me think he can look into you and find out everything you hide! It has his voice, which is so perfect no matter what kind of sound it does! Be it laughter or even groans ... "Yakov Feltsman cleared his throat, but Victor did not stop. "... He has his heart, which is so pure! He is able to undress to help a homeless not to get cold anymore and even donates much of his salary to help other people! The patience he has is also something that should be idolized! After all, he always hears me, listens to me and always gives me advice. And not forgetting his hands. Those divine hands that massage me every night when I come home after a tiring day of training! And there's his body, oh my god! How could I have been fortunate enough to meet, fall in love and have someone with such perfect body! Yuuri! I do not care if you get fat or not, your body is perfect even in bed ... "Again Yakov cleared his throat, but he still did not stop. "... And of course there is Yuuri Katsuki himself, the person who is the junction of all this and more! I love you, Yuuri! "

Alongside Victor, Yuri Plisetsky and Leo de la Iglesia are barely able to contain the laughter and everyone present there already imagines the news of the following day:

 **A passionate dork.**

 _World Champion Russian figure skating declares that his husband's 7 wonders are his inspiration for this season._

 **~ x ~**

Back to that model, whose 'wonders' were quoted on TV for the world, well ... he finds himself completely ashamed. On his cell phone, there are several messages from Phichit, Mari, Minako, Chris and others he worked with.

He takes a deep breath, calming down slowly. He has more important things to worry about. _And why not take advantage to get revenge on him?_

He opens a smile, listening to the bedroom door open and someone entering.

 **~ x ~**

 _ **"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the gala evening of our medalists. A round of applause for the bronze medalist: Leo of the Church, two United States! "**_

 _ **"Now a round of applause for the silver medalist, Yuri Plisetsy!"**_

 _ **"And finally, the most anticipated performance of the evening. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome the gold medalist, Victor Nikiforov. "**_

But when the spotlight illuminates the arena, it is not Victor who is there but ...

"Yuuri Katsuki?" Someone asks, but he just laughs.

And not only that. Yuuri is wearing a long cape and black pants, gray vest and red gloves.

He, with open arms, begins to join them when the music begins, to the sound of piano. He then starts clapping, along with the audience, moving on the ice, circling until it comes to him to stop clapping and, to the sound of a powerful sax and he jumps, realizing a triple Axel, who is applauded by the public, already performing an incredible sequence of steps, dancing as if he were accompanied by someone when the rhythm changes, he slides from shore, very close to the wall when, as he passes through the entrance of the arena, he extends his hand to Victor, who joins wearing a red cape and pants, black vest and top and a white shirt. Looking at Victor, still skating on his back, they both bend their knees and they begin to snap their fingers, wiggling their arms from side to side. And then, to everyone's surprise, the Japanese lick their lips before jumping and perform ... a triple Salchow, a double Toe Loop and a triple Lutz!

Yuuri takes advantage of the shock of his husband, to approach him and grab him at the waist.

"What is it, _Anata_? Are you going to let me be the center of attention? "He asks, making Victor moan, taking the lead and dancing with him on the ice.

They separate, clapping with the audience again. And then Victor jumps, performing a Quad Axel. They come together, having fun on the ice, dancing again holding hands. When they let go, they stepped aside to grab speed and jump together, surprising everyone by holding a Quad Flip. A new sequence of steps and Victor jumps a Quad Salchow. Yuuri goes to him and takes him by the waist, turning him to face him and finally reach the final position, with Yuuri and Victor glued together, with Yuuri holding Victor to keep from falling back. The Japanese take advantage of him to lean toward him, and give him a kiss, making the Russian widen his eyes.

 _ **"That was incredible, Ladies and Gentlemen! As usual, Nikiforov surprised everyone. "**_

 _ **"For someone who has never competed on ice, Yuuri Katsuki has a dexterity and technique to make everybody here jealous."**_

 _ **"He was able to stand firm in a program of great difficulty, presented extraordinary steps and perfect leaps! But why the hell does he not professionally skate? He could easily dispute gold with Nikiforov. "**_

 _ **"He must think it must be late for him. Other than that he already has a job that guarantees him a good salary. But I've heard that ISU itself plans to make it and Nikiforov their models for the sport. "**_

 _ **"Not only ISU, but several companies that sponsor skaters are still begging for the Japanese model, which only accepts if it divides the cameras with the skaters."**_

 **~ x ~**

"I would like to thank my coach, Yakov Feltsman, for keeping me up all this time. Also to my ring mates, and all the skaters I've faced so far. I want to thank Lilia Baranoskaya for helping me from ballet to my parents, for the decisions they made and that led me to this life. "Victor breathes deeply and feeling Yuuri at his side, holding his right hand, he tightens it. "I'm announcing my retirement in competitions and enjoying life alongside my perfect husband. Of course I will not leave the ice. I intend to become a technician and train future small generations of ice skaters. And with that I close this collective thanking all my fans out there and especially this man who is by my side, giving me support whenever I can. "Victor and Yuuri approach the face, being photographed by the journalists.

They wave and retreat.

 **~ x ~**

"Why did you do that ?!" Victor asks, as they return to their room in the hotel. "You deconcentrated me, Yuuri! Twice!"

"Punishment for being an dork," Yuuri responds, laughing. "Who told you to talk about myself on television? 7 Wonders of Yuuri Katsuki? Only you to come up with this. "

"Yuu ~ ri!" Victor complains, hugging him.

Yuuri just laughed out loud, pulling him to the bed and falling back on her. He raises his arms toward him, looking at him tenderly.

"Come on," he says to the Russian. "I am all yours."

And Victor goes to him, enjoying a long night of sheer pleasure beside the one person who can make him completely happy.


	3. Unheard Sounds

**Happy Birthday Yuuri Katsuki !**  
 **Well, I was asked for a sequel and I, after a long time thinking about how to write one of a fic that already had a good ending for me. I've decided to bet, and it's there.**

The video of Yuuri Katsuki's marriage application has been turned on the internet. Many congratulated the future couple, others criticized for being two men. (handsome, moreover). But one comment caught the attention of several people, and generated a great controversy.

 **Stellar + Moon** 04h53m

What he meant by "... even though I had lost all my hearing"

 **Like** 672 Dislikes 87355 **Comments** 243

 **\+ CharlotteRose**

Is he deaf? Impossible!

 **\+ BakaChannel**

You understand, he's deaf, yes.

And that means he will no longer post videos.

 ** _See more comments._**

 **~ x ~**

"Yuuri? What is the problem?"

"I said too much. They noticed when I told you about my hearing. "

"And what do you plan to do?"

"Can you help me?"

"With all the love in the world."

 **~ x ~**

One week after the marriage proposal is published, a new video is posted on the channel. The title surprises his tanners.

 **Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov talk about previous video.**

Both are in a room, sitting on a bed. Both in jeans and at ease, with Yuuri in blue shirts and Victor with another lilac. In the Russian hand, an envelope with the emblem of a hospital.

 _"Hello everyone!_ _My name is Yuuri Katsuki. "_

 _"Hi guys!_ _I'm Victor Nikiforov! "_

 _"First of all I would like to thank everyone for the support you have given us._ _It's people like you who have helped to cheer me up, especially in the last few weeks. "_

 _"Before you think Yuuri and I are lying, you are seeing in my hands medical tests that prove one of the news that we will give and which some of you already suspected."_

 _"Right now, I'm 100% deaf._ _It started in my right ear when I was 8 and at 16, I got totally deaf ear and my left also started to present problems._ _So whenever I'm composing something, I have these headphones in my ear to help me focus._ _I learned to read lips as a teenager and until a while ago, I learned sign language, both Japanese and American. "_

 _"I am learning the American and Japanese language to help my dear fiance when he returns to Japan. And I must say that it is incredible that you are able to learn something not only for yourself, but for others as well._ _It's totally different from what I did on ice. "_

 _"And as BakaChannel said in the comments, I will stop playing covers of animesongs, but I did a test and found that I can still compose songs, so this channel from now on will contain only original songs._ _And there are surprises coming around! "_

 _"Exactly!_ _My Yuuri here decided to put his whole life on paper and as a result, two books will be released simultaneously in several languages all over the world!_ _The title is_ **_Unheard Sounds - The story of a boy who lost his hearing_** _and_ **_Unheard Sounds II - The story of the boy who lost his hearing and found love._** _"_

 _"Much of the book sales will be converted into the_ _ **Yuuri Katsuki project,**_ _where special schools will be built especially for handicapped children._ _They are schools that, besides teaching, will teach children the pleasure of music, dance, sport and more. "_

 _"I want to take advantage and announce that I am auctioning almost all of my gold medals._ _Except the last 3 of the world because they are not only mine as of Yuuri too, it was because he composed the songs that I got more inspired to ice skate._

 _"Victor, the exams."_

 _"Of course."_

Victor removes papers from the envelope, and shows one with two graphics.

 _"The top one is the graphic of the right ear and the bottom one, the one of the left ear._ _As you can see, there is no ripple._ _Just straight lines._ _That is, there was no reaction in both ears. "_

 _"The doctor said I could go back and listen with surgery or hearing aids._ _I talked to Victor and we decided not to perform any of the procedures because they will not give me my hearing back and are temporary treatments, ie, I will have to do several surgeries or be buying several devices to have around 20% of my hearing back._ _I'd rather use my money to get the most gold medals auctioned by Victor. "_

 _"Oh really?"_

Yuuri tilts his face and says something about his neck, making him look red.

 _"Yuuuuu ~~ rii !"_

 _"Oh, stay connected in the cartoon movie_ **The Voice of Silence** _by Brazilian director Ricardo Kunogi._ _I created a song especially for him._ _I'm also planning something special for Christmas, but it's a surprise!_ _Not even Vitya knows, then Shhhh! "_

 _"What do you mean, Yuuri ?!"_

 _"No more waiting for news!_ _Again thank you very much to everyone for the support. "_

 _"Until another opportunity, guys!"_

 **~ x ~**

Video viralizes in a few hours. Many comment on Victor's dedication to being with the Japanese even though he is deaf. Many also comment on such schools around the world, saying it is a risky bet. Many also comment on the movie, the books and the auction. Many doubt that a seven times world champion would donate 18 gold medals out of nowhere.

 **~ x ~**

But Victor made a point of putting not only the gold ones, but his silver and bronze ones, too, to be auctioned. And not only it! Yuuri, Phichit Chulanont, and several other skaters such as Christophe Giacometti, Leo de la Iglesia, Guang-Hong Ji, Yuri Plisetsky, Sara Crispino, Michelle Crispino, Kenjirou Minami, Seung-Gil Lee, Cao Bin and Mila Babicheva on social networks that will give away their medals for auction as well, using the hashtags **#yuurikatsukiproject** and **#helpthechildren** . These hashtags have hit Twitter for 3 whole weeks.

The **Unheard Sounds I** and **II** books were also a hit, earning billions in two weeks.

The film **The Voice of Silence** needed to be on display for more than two months due to public demand. In fact, there are youtubers who make videos every time they leave the theater and say the same thing: _"The movie is beautiful! The soundtrack is beautiful! I'll watch it again, again and again! "_

 _ **Ricardo Kunogi and Yuuri Katsuki announce that all the money raised will be for the Yuuri Katsuki project. Movie hits record and surpasses Titanic and Lord of the Rings in box office success.**_

 **~ x ~**

 **Yuuri Katsuki and her surprise Christmas gift and birthday to her future husband Victor Nikiforov - Live**

 _"Shhhh !_ _This is the surprise I told you about months ago._ _Guys, I'm so blessed to have someone like Victor, who loves me and is always by my side._ _I hope this gift shows him how much I love him. "_

Yuuri, head for the piano, in an all candle-lit environment. Note that he is a little nervous and starts playing the piano, to relax. On top of the piano, there is an obviously positioned mirror so the pianist can see the door open and her future husband come in, which happens right now.

 _"But what…"_

And then Yuuri Katsuki plays a slow song, and begins to sing.

 _Spring flowers dance with the wind_ _  
To the sound of my love song for you_ _  
With all my heart full of feelings_ _  
So that the words can give your message_

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_ _  
I wish you were in it with me forever_ _  
And slowly we will build our futures_ _  
It's a wish that I want to be fulfilled_

 _I love you, and I believe you feel the same_ _  
The way you look at me, the smiled print_ _  
In this face that is very precious to me in this life_ _  
She tells me that this feeling is special._

 _I want to be your only soul mate_ _  
I want to be your only special person._ _  
Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_ _  
I want to make you happy just to be with me._

 _Tomorrow I will experience little by little_ _  
I wish you were in it with me forever_ _  
And slowly we will build our future together_ _  
It is a wish that would make me happy if it happened._

 _I love you, and I believe you feel the same_ _  
The way you look at me, the smiled print_ _  
In this face that is very precious to me in this life_ _  
She tells me that this feeling is special._

 _I want to be your only soul mate_ _  
I want to be your only special person._ _  
Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_ _  
I want to make you happy just to be with me._

 _The tomorrow I want to witness at your side._ _  
I want to make it magical, special, perfect._ _  
So that every day I am able to love you more_ _  
Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_

 _Will you allow me to be by your side until the end?_ _  
I want to make you happy just to be with me._

...

On YouTube, the viewer counter only increases and people are scared because he is singing! Phichit, Chris and even Ricardo Kunogi are sharing the video on their social networks, praising the pianist.

...

They hug each other, and Yuuri gets up from the bench and points at Victor, who sits down. And then, to everyone's surprise, he sits down on Victor's lap, and starts playing hits such as History Maker, Stay Close to Me, Yuri on Ice !, Spring's Magic, From Me to You, Only You.

 _And he sings in all of them!_ They may see tears streaming down the face of the Russian skater, who is earning a private concert for her husband's birthday. **_Best._** **_Gift._** _**Ever**_ ** _._**

The video is cut to a more lively celebration with several influential people in the life of the Russian skater. Yuuri asks for help from Yuri, who tells everyone to shut up in a somewhat inappropriate language and warns that Yuuri wants to say something.

 _"Thank you, Yuri._ _I'd like to give my other gift to my dear fiance, "_ he says, holding out an envelope for him.

Victor picks it up, surprised, and removes the papers from the envelope, widening his eyes.

 _"Yuuri!_ _I can't believe!"_

 _"Victor?"_

 _"He ..."_ Victor is speechless, so excited.

 _"The Victor Nikiforov School for Children and Special Adolescents, the first of the Yuuri Katsuki Project, is set to open in Kiev, Russia._ _The schools Phichit Chulanont, Christophe Giacometti and a few others, in homage to the skaters who gave away their most precious assets for the project, are to be finalized by the end of the year._ _Totaling 7 schools._ _In January, another 25 schools honoring people who helped with the project will be ready. "_ He speaks, smiling and crying at the same time.

Yuuri is applauded standing by everyone present.

~ x ~

 ** _Gasu Kaoshi invites Yuuri Katsuki to his FAN-KEY-TRAIN, and after much fun chat, Katsuki plays History Maker and Yuri on Ice!_** **_at the request of Gasu._** **_And both surprise the audience by participating along with him two songs of the singer, Progress and Tsuki to Naifu._**

...

 ** _Yuuri Katsuki wins gold records for 5 straight years._** **_Singers from around the world honor him with live shows on November 29th._**

...

 ** _Children with disabilities pay tribute to Yuuri Katsuki with version of History Maker using American Sign Language._** **_Japanese joins them in an emotional collective hug._**

...

 ** _Bolshoi Theater receives first class graduates from Victor Nikiforov School._** **_One of the directors, Lilia Baranoskaya, is satisfied with the show provided by the teenagers._**

...

 ** _Phichit Chulanont becomes coach of three disabled and talented young Thais on ice._** **_Other skaters do the same._**

...

 ** _Yuuri Katsuki receives Youtube honorary award for the owner of one of the most quoted channels, commented and with more inscriptions._**

...

 ** _"I'm so selfish that I want to leave not only my name but my brand history._** **_And for that, nothing better than showing anyone that they are capable of making history. "_**

...

 _ **Former Russian skater is seen leaving the wheelchair hospital being carried by her husband, Yuuri Katsuki.** **Both are laughing a lot.** **Medical bulletin claims that due to the enormous effort he used in the past as a skater, his legs were harmed.** **Months of treatment and therapy can make him walk again.**_

...

 ** _Unheard Sounds III and IV are released simultaneously, 15 years after the release of the first two books._**

...

 ** _40 years of Yuuri Katsuki project, and more than 2,700 Schools were created around the world._**

...

 ** _Unheard Sounds saw films starring and produced by students with disabilities._** **_The first is nominated for an Oscar in 11 categories._**

...

 ** _Oscar winners give up their statues live at the end of the delivery for the real champions of the night, those involved in the Unheard Sounds movies._** **_After all they were born to make history._** **_In turn, the trophies went into the hands of Yuuri Katsuki who, surprised and moved, thanked everyone and asked for the help of his faithful husband, Victor Nikiforov, to carry them._**

...

 ** _Relatives of collectors who bought the medals of skaters donate them to schools after their deaths._** **_"We only carry out their last wishes." One of them says._**

...

 ** _ISU allows disabled skaters to pay homage to Katsuki and Nikiforov._**

...

 ** _And the world to the saddest news possible._** **_Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov leave the world in the best possible way._** **_Together, sleeping, hugging each other._**

~ End ~

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Gasu Kaoshi is Suga Shikao, and he also appears in Shall we Sing? I do not know what FAN-KEY-TRAIN really is but what it sounds like, it's kind of a live show inside a train. The songs mentioned are real and are on the singer's album Sugarless II.**


	4. behind the Ice Mask

**For Victor Nikiforov's Birthday. I wish I could do Vitya's Birthday like Yuuri's but stuff happened. Well, I at least got to Write 4 new chapters for my fics. Well, I guess after New Years, I can write another combo of chapter, if my life decided to allow me, because January 31 is my Birthday )o)**

 **About Behind the Ice Mask, I didn't expected to write a new chapter because it's in Persona 5 universe. But somehow I made some future plans and decided to create this because there will be a new fanfic telling Yuuri's real story. And this chapter will be posted in the anniversary collection and as a prologue in the new fic who will get a new name.**

 **~x~**

Victor has been happy with his life lately. Switching between his job and his boyfriend - _future fiance_ \- Yuuri Katsuki, he could not imagine anything better. Looking at the calendar on his cell phone, he opens a long smile. Soon it will be November 29th. Anniversary of his beloved barista and both decided to spend all day walking around Detroit. Here is their plan:

 _\- Start with a typical LeBlanc breakfast: Curry rice and coffee._

 _"Then they'll spend the morning strolling on the sidewalk with Victor's dog, Makkachin, taking advantage of the end of autumn._

 _"They intend to have lunch nearby, and spend the afternoon in the eastern quarter."_

 _\- At night, they return to LeBlanc, where Yuuri will prepare dinner (He insisted, being a special dish) and there will be cake and party._ _Victor told Yuuri to invite his friends, but he just nods, smiling with a distant look._

 _\- And Victor expects to spend the night with him._

He expects, since this was not discussed with him.

 _Where have you been? Been searching all along Came facing twilight on and on Without a clue Without a sign Without grasping yet The real question to be asked Where have I been?_

The day arrives and it's already perfect, at least for Victor. Yuuri smiles, they both talk and laugh together, but sometimes the Russian picks up the Japanese with jerky or distant eyes. Victor does not blame him, with the past that the boy next to him had. It is an injustice that is constantly present in any part of the world and made as is very convenient.

"Yuuri, do you want to go home?" Victor asks, frowning when his boyfriend gets scared and looks at him.

"Why?" He asks hoarsely, biting his lip.

"Because you're not comfortable walking with me ..." He responds, breaking off as tears seep from her boyfriend's face. "Yuuri?"

"I'm not, but I want to be with you! But I understand. "The Japanese man smiled, his lips trembling. "Of course. I'm not 'him' anymore. "

 _'Him' who?_

He lifts his cell phone, stirring it a little.

"Sorry, Victor," he says. "I can't."

 _I'm a shape shifter_

 _At Poe's masquerade_

 _Hiding both face and mind_

 _All free for you to draw_

 _I'm a shape shifter_

 _What else should I be?_

 _Please don't take off my mask_

 _Revealing dark_

...

 _I've talked so much for them to show their true face._ _While I hid behind the mask called 'Phantom Thief'._ _Yuuri Katsuki is just a coward in this world son of a bitch._ _I hate._ _I hate myself._

...

Early in the evening, Victor arrives in the cafeteria, which is closed and the lights are off. Victor tries to call and send Yuuri again, unnoticed, watching him through the dark attic window, sitting in the chair at his old desk where he creates items for use on the Metaverse.

"Maybe it's better this way. After all, I'm a thief. "He smiles sadly as he watches his beloved turn away and leave.

With tears in his face, he puts his hand on the window.

 _"No._ _Please come back._ _I…"_

...

Of course, there was no birthday party. Neither gifts. Nor Katsudon, to the sadness of the Japanese. There was no party because none of your friends know the true date. After all, November 29 also symbolizes the true beginning of everything 8 years ago. Not even the Katsuki's know.

...

That night, he can not sleep. Alone, he always had nightmares of his past. And without Victor there, that room is much colder. And then, looking at the items on the table, he takes a deep breath and works dawn inside. Yuuri locks himself up in the attic, not bothering to open coffee for his loyal clients. _Sorry, Celestino-san._ _But I can't anymore._

...

Victor notes that Yuuri still does not respond to his calls and messages. He knows that Japanese suffers from anxiety and post-traumatic stress disorder. Maybe he should not have opened his mouth. After all, they were enjoying themselves when there were no people passing by. _Oh, shit._ And it was he who suggested walking in the eastern district.

December is coming in half and Victor does not know how to deal with Yuuri's isolation. He knows he missed, but no excuses he can give his boyfriend. Victor lets out a sigh.

 _Moments of calm_ _  
Nothing left to be found_ _  
A mirror right in front of me_ _  
That's where I find_ _  
An empty glass_ _  
Reflecting the sad truth_ _  
It's telling words not to be told_ _  
I need the mask_

Suddenly, he receives a message and is encouraged to see that it comes from Yuuri. He takes a deep breath, relieved at the chance to apologize and opens the conversation, his eyes widening at the sight of a Phantom Thieves card.

He squeezes the image with the message of the Phantom Thieves and, as he reads, drops the cell phone on the floor, causing the screen to crack.

 ** _For the lonely coward Yuuri Katsuki,_**

 ** _Whose pains and scars are sealed to the eyes of others, we Phantom Thieves will change your heart._** **_Consider this as thanks for the support 7 years ago, thus cleaning our debt to you._** **_We will take something important from you and fulfill your desire._**

 ** _With compliments, Phantom Thieves._**

...

When Victor arrives at LeBlanc, he finds the store with the sign saying it is closed. But the lights are on and the television is on. Victor turns the knob, noting that the door is open.

"Yuuri?" He calls, closing the door behind him.

Leaving on one of the tables his long gray coat, scarf and work bag, and scouring the first floor, finding no sign of him. Climbing up to the attic, he notices an all-black figure wearing red gloves leaning against the window, arms folded. He wears a very strange white and black mask.

"Who are you! What did you do with Yuuri? "Victor asks, frowning.

 ** _"Phantom Thief."_** he says, lifting and snapping the fingers of his right hand. "I''m also called 'Joker' "

The masked, Joker, approaches him without looking away as he passes by, letting something fall to the floor. A smoke bomb that forces Victor to open the closed windows waits for the smoke to dissipate before noticing that the masked man is no longer there.

 _I'm a shifter_ _  
At Poe's Masquerade_ _  
Hiding both face and mind_ _  
All free for you to draw_ _  
I'm a shifter_ _  
Chained down to my core_ _  
Please do not take off my mask_ _  
My place to hide_

Instead, a brown cover notebook is on the floor, with something written in English on the cover: **Yuuri Katsuki's Diary of Observation**

Yuuri opens the notebook and widens his eyes as he sees words and kanji written there.

 ** _"I did not do anything!" "It's not my fault!" "Why does not anyone believe me?" "Mom, Dad, why did you leave me?" "I do not want to be alone."_**

When a drop of water falls on the notebook, Victor realizes he's crying.

He descends and sits at the table that had previously sat with his beloved, and listened to his story, leafing through to the first dated page. The day Yuuri Kunogi, now Yuuri Katsuki, expelled from home and his old school, moves alone to Detroit, because of a crime he did not commit.

 _I can't tell you_

 _How to see me_

 _Just a cage of bones_

 _There's nothing inside_

 _Will it unleash me?_

 _Burning down the walls_

 _Is there a way_

 _For me to break?_

"It's time for truth to be retold." Yuuri says, taking a deep breath.

Beside him, a girl in blue dress and long blond hair emerges, along with the door of a cell, where the top is curved.

"Are you sure of that, Trickster?" She asks, seeing the boy shed tears as he looks into the cafe.

"Yes." he says, wiping his face and entering with her at the door, which soon disappears.

...

 _I'm a shape shifter_

 _At Poe's masquerade_

 _Hiding both face and mind_

 _All free for you to draw_

 _I'm a shape shifter_

 _Have no face to show_

 _Please don't take off my mask_

 _My disguise_

When he finds the page, he sees a blue French tarot card with the name 'Le Judgment'. The judgement. Victor touches the letter, which falls apart and turns a light around his body.

 _"I am you._ _You are me ... "_ He begins to speak, but interrupts himself in alarm.

 _What was that?_

 _Taking a deep breath, he begins to read the notebook._

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **Next chapter: Arriving in Detroit.**  
 **I look around, determined to ask for directions, without too much haste. Behind me, the train departs and soon there is the announcement of another coming. When I least expect it, a loud noise reaches my ears and I cover them in reflex, not understanding what was happening. When I least expect it, I am pushed forward with force, amid several shouts, seeing nothing else.**


	5. Eien Beauty Salon

Happy New Year, everybody! Thank you very much for reading my Yuri on Ice! Fics and let's hope 2018, my crazy mind still can produce more stories. I do know that I already have new plots ready to write but I decided to finish first Day & Night, the Aniversary's Collection (there will be more later from My Birthday - January 31) and probably Gaming though you heart.

~x~

 _It's a risky bet._

The celebratory party at the conclusion of months of projects had been muddled by Victor Nikiforov, who humiliated Eros ... Yuuri and made the Japanese have a panic attack. They made up, and now they're together, dating. Yuuri withdrew his things from Eien Beauty Salon so that the place went through reform. Reform that lasted almost three months. Victor and Yuuri are married and living together. But still, the Russian is still a popular actor and needs to travel to Hollywood to shoot new movies. And he hardly imagines what awaits him.

 **...**

Overnight, billboards appear on the streets of Tokyo, Bangkok, New York, Toronto, Berlin, London, Beijing, Seoul, Rio de Janeiro, Moscow, Paris, Rome, and many other around the world.

There are four Billboards that seem to show the same person. In one, only the legs come up, crossed, wearing black leather heeled boots and pantyhose, with the word ' **S** hoes' on the right side of the image. (It is rumored that many lingerie companies want to know who owns those hips to be their official model.). In another, a man with long black three-tailed cloak, his right hand in his dark blue jeans and the left in the buttons of the white shirt with the writing 'cl **O** ches' in the upper left corner. In the third, the back of someone with arms outstretched to the sides, with several bracelets and rings on the wrists and fingers and the word 'jewel **S** ' as if tattooed at the height of that person's shoulders. And in the latter, above, an oriental face with dark hair and closed eyes, highlighting shadows of various colors on the eyelids and the word 'mak **E** -up'.

On the internet, Twitter, Instagram and Facebook do not stop talking. It took them four days to find out that there was a hidden message in these four advertisements. By joining and arranging the highlighted letters, the name **EROS** is formed.

...

Of course, when Victor Nikiforov saw the posters, he recognized the body of his beloved at the time. Besides nasal bleeding and almost fainting, he calls Yuuri.

"Yuuri ~ ! You want to kill me, do you? "He asks, when his beloved attends.

"What's the matter, Vitya my dear?" He listens, and declares himself dead on the spot.

"I've seen the advertisements," he says, squealing.

"Oh. How nice! "The Japanese man speaks on the other side of the line. "When you get back, it'll be your turn. The next ones will have you, me and Yuuko, Leo and Mila as models and we're already working on it. Work hard and come back to me, okay? "

"Okay !" Victor, with his famous heart-shaped smile and bright eyes, responds. "I have to go, _Solsnikho_. I love you."

" _Aishiteiru, Vicchan._ " He listens, and they both say goodbye.

In the neck, he removes a cord with an attached alliance and kisses it, gaining strength to continue to act.

 **...**

And then, three months later, new posters appear. In them, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov, Yuuko Nishigori, Leo de La Iglesia and Mila Babicheva appear alone, or in pairs. (Of course the most talked about is the couple's, who look at each other tenderly while they are all), it is written:

 **Eien Beauty Salon Features:**

 ** _Eros Beauty & Fashion Collection_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _Clothing by Otabek Altin_**

 ** _Shoes by Crispino_**

 ** _Jewelry by Giacometti_**

 ** _Makeup by Yuuri Katsuki_**

 ** _Photography by Pichi-Chu_**

 **~ x ~**

"Hey, old man!"

"Yurio !"

"That's not my name, damn it!"

"What you want?"

"I want to talk to Katsudon. I want to work with him. "

"Oh really? And will Lilia leave? "

"I am 18 years old! I do not need her authorization. "

"At least let me know."

"Just pass the fucking phone."

"Yuri? Hm. Okay. When can you come? It's all right. I know someone who is not doing anything at the moment and he can pick you up. See you."

"What is it?"

"Yuri's waiting for you at the airport."

"Wait, he's already here?"

"Yes, and since only you are not doing anything, go get him."

"Evil!"

"Oh? I think someone will sleep on the couch for a while. And here I want to do certain things with my husband. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Too bad. "

"Yuuuuuuuuuri ~~~~~~~ !"

And the Japanese leaves his husband to work, winking and kissing him.

 **~ x ~**

To Victor's surprise, one of Yuuri's great projects is the marriage of Minako and Celestino. All the work with the bride and groom, the wedding itself and dinner was filmed, and will be used to publicize a new collection, called Agape and used especially for weddings, where Yuuri and his friends take care of the bride's hair, clothes, accessories and make-up . It does not take long for other actors, actresses and models to walk the streets wearing Eien Beauty Salon clothing and several people want to buy the products. Looking for the collections increases more and more, to the joy of those involved in the projects. _And they don't stop._

 **...**

6 months later, they launch Philia, a collection aimed at children. Eien Beauty Salon opens stores in several cities around the world and Yuuri Katsuki sees itself being the main model of the cover.

 **~ x ~**

And then, Phichit came up with the idea of making a home movie focused on Eien Beauty Salon. The class agrees and soon they start working focused on it.

 **...**

Eien Beauty Salon features: In Regards of Love and Life.

 **...**

The film tells the story of a man (Victor), on a bridge that crosses a deep river. In his right hand, a red velvet box. And then a sequence of images appears on the screen, of the man with a woman (Yuuko), together, smiling and amused, when suddenly the image of the girl appears with another man, kissing him.

The man, angry, throws the box into the river and suddenly someone runs past him and throws himself into the river. Frightened, the man leaned against the stop to look for the person who had jumped when suddenly a face appeared and that person (Yuuri) swam to the riverbank.

When 'Victor' approaches him, he sees that he raises the box, with the gold letters EBS and said that it would be a shame to throw away something precious. The soggy man takes the box and holds it in his clothes, saying that if he wanted it back, he should go back to where he bought it and look for Eros. The man walks away, leaving 'Victor' surprised.

When Victor goes to the store to make satisfactions, he finds the employee who attended him the previous day wearing a mask on his face, coughing very, very sweaty and shaking. 'Victor' asks for Eros and the man removes his glasses from his face and pulls his hair back, lowering his mask a little. He apologizes in a hoarse voice and says his name is 'Yuuri'. And then, to the surprise of 'Victor', 'Yuuri' faints in his arms, with a high fever and coughing a lot. Days and more days go by, with 'Yuuri' improving and 'Victor' smiling more and more at that. When 'Victor' is confronted by his brother (Plisetsky), he discovers that he has feelings for 'Yuuri' finely improves, he returns the box to 'Victor', apologizing for keeping the rings, even though they belong to the other. 'Victor' notes that there was only one ring in the box, and when asked about the second, 'Yuuri' just shakes his head, pointing to the chair in front of the mirror. 'Victor' gets a haircut and make-up on him, keeping his eyes closed. Suddenly he feels kissed and opens his eyes, watching Yuuri move away and withdraw the other golden wedding ring from his pocket, saying that he likes him and wants to be his boyfriend. 'Victor' accepted, happy and both exchanged the rings, kissing again, thus finalizing the film with a photo of the two wedding.

 **...**

Of course the movie was shared by billions of people, with the overwhelming majority worshiping the film and a small amount cursing and criticizing. Not that they care, of course.


	6. Soul Stone

**Chapter Notes**

 **In one of the news from the last chapter, I told of a couple who discovered they were soul mates in the Stammi Viccino store. Here is the story of this news. I thought about putting JJ and Isabela or Yuuko and Takeshi, but I opted for two OCs, not to get repetitive. One of the OCs is Sora Hoshino, who appears in Shaw We Skate and Shaw We Sing.**

It happened suddenly. No one expected that, not even Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, who had only gone to the store to deliver new jewelery with Soul Stones to be sold. Since he has free time, he decided to help out in the store for a while.

"Excuse me." He listens, and raises his face, looking at a very pretty girl with long, light brown hair and honey-colored eyes behind a pair of round glasses.

 _Something is wrong with her._ _What could it be?_

"Sure, what can I do for you?" He asks, noting she's a little nervous.

"I'd like to buy a Soul Stone," she asks, and points to one of the bracelets Yuuri had just brought.

Yuuri takes the bracelet in question and extends it to her so she can see it well. She picks it up and touches the stone.

"She's very pretty," she says, smiling. "I want."

"Very well. Do you just want that? "Yuuri asks, writing something on a paper.

"I think ... I'll look at some clothes," she says, nodding.

"Take your time," he says, already addressing another customer and answering.

After her, he watches a young man wearing sunglasses and a cap entering the shop, making him frown. He approaches Yuuri and smiles.

"Good afternoon. Could you help me with some clothes? "

"But of course! Something in preference? "

"Shirts," the boy responds, making the Japanese smile.

"Understood."

...

Yuuri remarks too late that the girl before is distracted and she ends up bumping into the boy. With the impact, the bracelet she holds with a Soul Stone goes to the floor and, between her apologies and he picks up the jewelry, Yuuri widens his eyes to see that she shines before acquiring two brown tones. The brightness catches the attention of everyone present.

"Congratulations. You are soul mates, "Yuuri says, from across the balcony.

But ... it seems neither is happy about it. Yuuri bites his lip and watches them glance in silence.

"Could you follow me, please?" He says, pulling away and opening a door not far from them.

The two quietly enter the room and Yuuri closes the door.

"You can take off the disguises. There are no cameras here and nothing can denounce you two." he says, folding his arms.

"How do you know?" The boy asks, staring at him.

"Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov?" The girl asks, making him smile and nod.

"Oh." The boy is surprised, and decides to remove his glasses, cap and lower his cap. "I'm Shirou Kirihara."

The girl next to him is scared, after all Shirou is a super-famous young actor who has made many successful movies and novels in Japan.

"Ah! I knew I had seen you from somewhere. "Yuuri laughs. "And the same goes for you, lass."

"Sora Hoshino," she says, removing her glasses and wig, revealing black hair trapped in a net.

"The singer Sora Hoshino?" Shirou asks, surprised. "What a surprise."

"In fact, the real surprise iss that you two are soulmates." Yuuri says, making them both embarrassed.

"I admit that I like her, but to determine that we are like this is kind of absurd," Shirou says, frowning. "My fans will hate it."

"I agree. Mine will not like that either, "she says, looking shyly at the actor.

"Hmm. So how about this ... "

 **~ x ~**

"Yuuri ~ ! Since when has Stammi Viccino got a new commercial without you in it? Since when did Sora Hoshino and Shirou Kirihara become soulmates? "

"Do not worry about details, Victor. At least now they do not have to hide anything for anyone. "

"I love you, my Yuuri!"

"And I love you, my favorite idiot."

"Yuuri ~, so you hurt me !"

"Oh? So maybe I should be good in bed tonight, to heal this. "

 _"Vkusno !"_


	7. I'm in love

After filming the movie, Victor returns to college and finally can attend tthe Japanese class. Yuuri's last as a temporary teacher, to the sadness of the Russian actor and it was no more than a gaame among the students, where they had to write their own name on the board in Hiragana and Katakana. As Yuuri had taught Victor, he also participates in the activity and many eventually miss the writing and Yuuri patiently corrects them. In the end, Yuuri takes a picture with all the students and puts them in his instagram.

 **~ x ~**

 ** _1 year after Yuuri's confession_**

Things Victor knows about Yuuri Katsuki:

 _\- Yuuri not only dance ballet, but also various other rhythms._

 _\- He won that same year the Benois de la Dance award_

 _\- He loves a dish called Katsudon and when he made it to him, Victor loved it._

 _\- One of his favorite pastimes is playing with Makkachin_

 _\- It has the kindest and most sensitive heart in the world_

 _\- Gain weight easily, but always strive to lose what you have gained_

 _\- He in bed is pure Eros._ _And Victor sees himself the luckiest gay in the world for having this privilege_

...

"What the hell! Now I have to act like an ice skater. "The young Russian complains, dining with Yuuri in his apartment.

"You do not know how to skate on ice?" Yuuri asks, holding out a bowl with Katsudon.

"Yes, I know. But the point is that the choreographer is not doing a good job and ... "He then looks at Yuuri and opens his eyes. "You! You can help us again! "

"Vitya? What are you talking about? "Yuuri asks, being held by him.

"Yuuri, help us with choreographies for my new movie!" Victor begs, with his puppy eyes.

"OK. Okay. I'll go with you to see later I decide whether to help or not, "Yuuri says, being defeated by his face.

 _Do not worry, Nikiforov._ _I already know how I'll make you pay for it._

...

The next day Victor takes Yuuri to the ice rink where the film will be shot and if the Japanese sits on the bleachers, watching the actors, stunts and choreographer try to dance on the ice. He then studies the choreography from afar, and already realizes that there was something wrong with Victor's presentation. Yuuri shakes his head and stands up, leaving the ring under Victor's disappointing gaze, which returns to focus on his job. When everyone thinks that again the day was not productive, a noise of ice skates catches the eye of everyone who sees a Japanese sliding gracefully on his back on the ice and jumping. Triple Axel. Victor widens his eyes to see that his dear boyfriend also knows ice skating.

"Hey, you're messing up!" The choreographer yells, as Yuuri jumps again, performing a Quad Toe-Loop.

"Wait, he's dancing the choreography." Victor says, noticing that he leaves for the sequence of steps.

With a series of jumps, Yuuri slides into the center of the ring and finishes the choreography, a little breathless and sweaty.

"Who are you, young man?" The choreographer asks in surprise.

"Yuuri!" Victor screams, throwing himself into him. "You are awesome!"

"Thank you, Vitya." The Japanese speak, red.

"Hey, do not ignore me," the woman says, folding her arms.

"Lilia, do not be like this! He is Yuuri Katsuki, a Bolshoi dancer, current bearer of Benois de la Dance and my stuntman and choreographer in the movie Dancing Stars. "Victor says, making the grouchy woman's eyes widen.

"I'm sorry for messing up," Yuuri says, shy. "I just noticed that you're having trouble adapting ballet choreographies for figure skating."

"As a matter of fact, I'm having problems," she says, looking him up and down.

"If you do not mind, I'd like to help with that, with no compromise, since I understand the sport well," Yuuri says, staring at her.

"Let's see what we can do together." The woman named Lilia Baranoskaya says, and Yuuri smiles at her.

In fact, with Yuuri's help, the choreographies for the film are perfect. Again, Yuuri is invited to act, as Victor's opponent and he asks to dance to two original choreographies.

...

The film tells the story of a solitary skater who discovered that his girlfriend betrayed him and shaken him, throwing the rings in a super frozen river. Suddenly, he sees a figure passing by and falling into the river, taking a while to emerge. When the man emerges and swims to the riverbank with difficulty, he hands the box to the skater and tells him not to waste something so precious with the sorrows of life. The man, all wet, walks away. In the championship, the man reappears as a skater, who appears sick, but ends up fainting in the middle of the free program, thus failing in the competition. In the hospital, the sick skater is diagnosed with Pneumonia and receives treatment. When the solitary skater asks if it was his fault, the other one smiles and says no. It's his fault for not knowing how to cheer on someone so beautiful. They become friends and participate in a new competition together. In the end, the lone skater uses the alliances with him, who becomes his boyfriend.

...

The film In Regards of Love is the greatest success. To the surprise of Yuuri, in the credits, it is shown scenes of him and Lília training the choreographies. The movie's OST is one of the best selling albums in the world and Yuuri's studio is filled with people wanting to learn to dance with him.

 **~ x ~**

 _Victor's punishment?_ Well let's say he learned one more detail of his beloved, involving one of the songs from the film, called Eros, pole dance and choreography a little modified. Result: A Russian with nasal bleeding and an entire night of sex.


	8. No Taste

Victor and Yuuri spent the end of October after the Grand Prix Final, the entire month of November and part of December communicating with each other through messages, given the time differences between Detroit, where Yuuri trains and St. Petersburg, where Victor works. It's complicated, but for them, it's worth it.

Victor also spoke to the Katsukis family recently, as Yuuri gave him Mari's phone. Of course, when he called, it became a party there and Victor thanked Yuuri for ever finding him on the beach years ago.

Now, with the World Cup approaching, Yuuri's training intensifies and Victor accompanies everything thanks to the Instagram of Phichit Chulanont. And in the middle of a live performance that Victor watches at home, something bad happens. Yuuri misses a jump and falls ill, to the shock of his ringing and technical colleagues.

"Yuuri!" Victor shouts, then typing a message.

Message that mixes with the many "What happened?" "Is he well?" of the fans that accompany the live.

Soon the recording is interrupted, leaving all unanswered. But not for long. On the internet, an American news site posts:

 ** _Japanese skater Yuuri Katsuki is injured in training._** **_Withdrawal from the National Championship is almost certain._**

Victor tries to call Yuuri, but only falls into the mailbox. And then, he makes an important decision.

 **~ x ~**

Days later at Christmas and on his Birthday, Victor finds himself on a plane, flying to Detroit. He is grateful to have the Japanese address in hand, given by himself when he sent a gift for his birthday. One that arrived only days before the accident.

Victor knows that his health will suffer a lot because of jet lag, but that's just one detail aside. He's going to see Yuuri, and that's what matters now. After nearly 16 hours of flying, Victor arrives in Detroit, super tired and at night. Leaving the airport, he takes a taxi and departs for the apartment that Yuuri and Phichit he rings the bell and Yuuri opens the door, he throws himself into the arms of the Japanese (completely forgetting his bruise.)

"Yuuri ~ !" He screams, hugging him tightly, scaring him.

"Vicchan? !" Yuuri asks, the hold for both of them not to fall.

Suddenly, Victor remembers that he is injured and release him.

"Are you alright? Did something break? I saw the video and the news that you were going to leave the National Championship took me by surprise ... "And then he realizes that there was something strange. After all Yuuri is standing and wearing sneakers on both feet.

"Vicchan. I did not break anything. By the way, I'm going to the World Cup in two days' time, "Yuuri replied, holding his hand to his mouth to keep from laughing. "Like, now I understood why I could not get in touch with you."

"But I could not get in touch with you!" Victor says, and Yuuri frowns.

"But I sent you a message via Facebook saying that I would not be able to answer the phone because the press was on me." He speaks, and Victor hits the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"I forgot to see my Facebook," he says, letting out a groan and then looking back at Yuuri blinking twice. "You wanted to get in touch with me?"

"Of course, _Baka-Vicchan_ !" Yuuri smiles, approaching him and giving him a kiss. " _Tanjoubi Omendetou_ ."

Victor widens his eyes, finally remembering that it is his birthday, since there it is midnight on the 24th, and YUURI KISSED IT !

"Hey, sweethearts! Do not forget I'm here, "Phichit says, already carrying a cell phone.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, already accustomed to the personality of his friend.

"Victor Nikiforov, meet Phichit Chulanont. Roommate and ring, and future skater of the adult category. Phichit, he's Victor, my best friend I wish I could date from today. "Yuuri says, laughing at them and walking away, heading for the kitchen. "Now, who's hungry?"

"Me!" Victor says, his belly snoring.

"So ... here," Yuuri says, holding out two bowls of Katsudon to them.

They eat, and Victor notes that Yuuri's Katsudon is more like Hiroko-san's than his. He frowns.

"Hey Yuuri," Victor says, on the sofa, and the Japanese palms.

"Yes?" He asks, sitting next to him while Phichit washes the dishes.

"Can I see how you cook Katsudon later? I feel like I'm doing something wrong. "Yuuri looks at him and tilts his face.

"You do not do anything wrong. But ... "Yuuri pauses, biting his lips.

"But?" Victor insists, worried.

"You work in a restaurant. You need to race against time to prepare several dishes. And it makes you feel like a machine, without feelings. Not enjoying the art of cooking, "Yuuri says, shrinking. "Your Katsudon is very good, yes. But it is not done with love. "

"But how ..." Victor begins to ask, but Yuuri grabs his face with both hands and makes him look him in the eye.

"Vicchan, let's make a bet?" He asks, seriously.

Victor swallows and nods, not looking away from him.

"If I win gold, will you make Katsudon for me?" He asks, tilting his face.

"Okay," he says, touching the Japanese's lips. "And I want to be your boyfriend."

Yuuri opens a broad smile, hugging him lightly.

That night and the next day that follows before embarking for Japan, Victor sleeps in the same room as Yuuri. When Yuuri finishes the preparations for the trip, he calls Victor and sample him ... _A plane ticket in his name from Detroit to Japan?_

"Happy birthday, Vicchan," he says, kissing him on the nose.

In response, the russian knocks him to the bed, and they both laugh.

 **~ x ~**

Yuuri won gold. Even traveling without a technician, to the strangeness of the Russian. So Victor prepares Katsudon for him in Hasetsu. And when the Japanese takes the first bite, he lets out a long groan and holds out the bowl to Victor, who eats too, and to her surprise, is identical to the Katsukis. Then he understands the meaning of his boyfriend's words.

When Victor is going to buy a ticket back to St. Petersburg, Yuuri says he has already bought it and extends the ticket. At the airport, Victor sees him in his suitcase as well and thinks that the Japanese will return to Detroit. They say goodbye and he goes to boarding. On the plane, he folds his arms and beaks for having to move away from his beloved when he hears a family voice ...

"Excuse me, could you help me with my luggage?"

When he turns his face to the person, he sees none other than Yuuri, who nods at him, smiling.

"You ... but ... St. Petersburg ... and Detroit ...?"

Yuuri starts laughing at him.

"Vicchan, I agreed to contract with a Russian coach named Yakov Feltsman. My new training ring is in St. Petersburg. "He speaks, smiling. "And ...I wish I could live with you until I got used to it, you know ..."

But as soon as Yuuri sits down in the chair, Victor hugs him and kisses him.

"I love when you surprise me," he says, and they both laugh.


	9. Yuki no Haru, Mayonaka no Ongaku, Tsuki

The new life in St. Petersburg fell like a glove for the daily life of. Yuri Katsuki, who under the watchful eye of Victor Nikiforov, begins to change his attitude towards his life. Yuuri begins to eat regularly, returned to practice the most diverse dances and loves living with Victor, eating with Victor, discussing dance with Victor, having sex with Victor.

As Victor's official choreographer, Yuuri is introduced to his ring mates, the coach and his ex-wife, who are surprised to hear him speaking in Russian. Lilia Baranoskaya, despite her firm face, was impressed to see the Japanese on the ice, putting movements of different musical styles in a supposed new choreography for Victor. Supposed, because a choreography is not born just like that.

In one of the studios that Lília had given to the Japanese, he decides to warm up with a different choreography. When the sound of Rock begins to ring through his phone and he dances Welcome to the Madness, he does not notice, but is seen by Plisetsky, who decides to want this choreography.

"Hey, Katsudon," he says, scaring the Japanese when he finishes dancing.

"Yurio?" He asks, wiping the sweat from his face.

"I want this choreography for when I win gold in the Grand Prix final and use it on my exibition." The Russian blonde says, sharply.

"Are you as confident as you are going to secure a medal?" Yuuri asks, grinning at him.

"Definitely. With Agape and Allegro Appassionato, I can even kick Victor's butt."

"Very well. Let's see what you can do first. Try to reproduce what you have seen. "Yuuri orders, folding his arms and moving away from the center of the dance studio to make room for the boy to dance.

The Japanese study the other closely, seeing that he has seen all the choreography. But when he reaches the part where he bends down and leaves his back parallel to the ground, his legs give way.

"Hm. Good work, "Yuuri says, seriously. "We need to strengthen those hips and we do not have much time. For this ... I know! "

"What are you mumbling about, Katsudon?" Yuri asks, frowning.

"Yurio, stay with us!" Yuuri speaks, smiling.

"Haaaah ?!" Why would I ?! "The boy asks, shouting.

"You want the choreography, right?" Yuuri asks, folding his arms and still smiling at him. "So you're going to have to make your body even better. This choreography demands a dancer with very strong hips. So I'll be regulating with Victor his food, exercises and extra training here in this studio, where I'll teach you pole dance. "

"NO FUNKING WAY, KATSUDON !" Yuri screams, making the Japanese shake his head.

"Then I can not give you the choreography," he says, glaring at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to work on the new choreography for Victor's last year."

"Fuck you," Yuri says, turning his back on the Japanese.

"Take care of yourself too!" Yuuri says, nodding.

Laughing, he looks at himself in the big mirror and nods. _He will accept._

 **~ x ~**

In fact, Yura moved in with them, and was trained by Yuuri. Thanks to Victor, Yuuri got one hour a day after the closing of the ring record for himself, and uses that time to adapt the choreography of Welcome to the Madness to the ice. Yuuri dances first, already putting the appropriate heels. Later, he and Yuri dance together, with Yuuri always watching him closely in case of trouble. But Yuri succeeded.

"Good work, Yura," Yuuri says, wiping the sweat from his face. "Welcome to the Madness is yours. Now I leave in your hands the rest of the components. "

"I've got it all figured out," the Russian boy says breathlessly. "Thanks, Katsudon."

"Needing help, just ask," Yuuri says, smiling and shaking his blond hair.

 **~ x ~**

While Yuuri teaches Welcome to the Madness to Yuri, he takes advantage and perfects for Victor two programs. A short program and a normal for the free. The short, adapted version in Japanese sung by Lena Park, called **Inori ~ You Raise me Up ~,** which the Russian was surprised and loved. The normal, an original song without vowel, that changes of pace every 45 seconds. It starts with ballet, with a sequence 2 jumps - triple toe-loop, triple Axel - at the end. And then the rhythm changes to tango, where Victor dances something like Eros and with a Salchow Quad in the middle. Again the rhythm changes, this time for samba, where the skater has a sequence of steps similar to the Brazilian carnival and with a series of jumps - a Quad Toe-Loop, double axel and Quad Flip - to finally get into the last rhythm, which is waltz. As Victor must be quite tired at the entrance of this rhythm, Yuuri did it without jumping, only with a sequence of steps and movements of the rhythm so that his body did not run out.

Of course, the Japanese tried to help his beloved with his physical improvement, which proved to be efficient not only on ice but also in bed. _Result?_ With the theme 'Today' for short program and 'Tomorrow' for the free, Victor won gold and silver Yuri for very little. Victor's exibition is an original song of love that he devotes to the only one capable of having his heart, Yuuri.

Victor retires as skater and decides to enjoy life with Yuuri before thinking about what he intends to do. Well, he does not need to think too much, because Yuri Plisetsky said he wants the couple as his coach and choreographer. Of course they accept, but only after the long deserved rest.


	10. Shaw We Sing?

**Chapter Notes**

 **Eccept the first song, My Will (first ittalin END of Inuyasha) english version sung by the Italian band 'Name' (and I love this version), all the other songs are of my own.**

 **~x~**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to a new edition of Shaw We Sing? My name is Phichit Chulanont, his faithful presenter and along with Minako Okukawa, Celestino Ciadinni, Yakov Feltsman and a mysterious juror that unfortunately seems to have not yet arrived, I am pleased to start the program. But before we start the auditions ... I have a little surprise for you. "

And suddenly, he turns away and the lights go out. A certain drumbeat echoes through the studio, accompanied by a set of lights, which changes with the sound. And then, everything goes out and a white spotlight lights up ... Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov who starts doing a guitar only the public but the jurors are surprised by the surprise. She begins to sing.

 _..._

 _I wake up from my sleep and face the day,_ _  
But I have the hope to reach you someday,_ _  
I can not go on other steps,_  
 _'cause my way is not easy to go._

 _No, even I really wanna see you,_

 _I need to take my time,_ _  
Spend some days alone, being by myself, will be all I do._

 _If it does not exist an everlasting love, in which I could believe,_

 _I got hurt because, I was very awkward_ _  
Know it but I do not want no losing, no!_

...

And then, Hoshino Sora and his band, **s_K_y** arise. Evidently the band was playing from the beginning and to their surprise, even the famous DJ Otabek Altin is participating in that show. Sora joins Yuuri in the chorus and starts singing on her own in the second part of the song. Yuuri joins her again in the chorus.

...

 ** _Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_** **_  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_** **_  
It's my pleasure to be with you again._**

 _ **Thinking of you made me cry, so many times**_

 ** _The only thing left in this song was you,_** **_  
And I have my will to be with you someday ..._** **_  
_**  
**I felt like I was so independent, then I kept the words, and I want you to know,**  
 **You are the one who made me smile when it summed up, too, for the face.**

 **I wost more time, then, go to take the chance to say these things to you,**

 **When the day will come, I'll be strong enough** **  
My quest for peace allowed,** **  
No chance to sound.**

 ** _Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes_** **_  
They were filled with tears, and all I've got,_** **_  
It's my pleasure to be with you again._**

 _ **Thinking of you made me cry, so many times**_

 _ **The only thing left in this song was you,** **  
And I have my will to be with you someday ...**_

 _ **Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes**_

 _ **They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
It's my pleasure to be with you again.**_

 _ **Thinking of you made me cry, so many times**_

 _ **The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday ... **_

_**Thinking of you made me cry, so my eyes**_

 _ **They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
It's my pleasure to be with you again.**_

 _ **Thinking of you made me cry, so many times**_

 _ **The only thing left in this song was you,  
And I have my will to be with you someday ... **_

_**So my eyes,**_

 _ **They were filled with tears, and all I've got,  
It's my pleasure to be with you someday ... **_

_**Thinking of you made me cry,**_

 ** _The only thing left in this song was you,_** **_  
And I have my will to be with you someday .._**

...

When they finish, they bow, thanking everyone, and retreating, leaving only Yuuri there on stage.

"Hello, everybody! As you can see, my surgery was a success and I CAN SEE ! "Yuuri screams, laughing and crying at the same time. "I would like to thank everyone who supported me and leave a small message here not only for the participants but also for everyone watching us via streaming and television."

People look at each other, surprises.

"Even if life gets you something important, if you believe everything will work out, believe in yourself and never give up on your dreams, good things will happen at the right time," she says, laughing. "I mean, look at me. I was blind, I lost my guitar, I suffered bullying and now I'm a singer of a famous band, with the sexiest husband in the world and I am pleased to tell Phichit that I was not late, did you? "

The presenter looks at her with indignation, his hand on his heart.

"It's you?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes it's me. And Victor Nikiforov too! "Yuuri says, calling her husband, who comes on the stage too, to everyone's surprise.

Victor walks over to her, hugging her and kissing her on the cheek.

"And you're the best wife in the world," he says, making everyone laugh.

And soon the melodrama of the pair ends when both join the table of the jurors, who receive the girl with the hugs. And with that, another new edition of Shaw we Sing? begins.

~ x ~

 **1/21/2022**

 **Katsuki-Y** and **V-Nikiforov** shared a video of **Victuuri** just now

 _32,976_ Llikes _27,981_ Shared _2,872_ Comments

...

 _"Hi everybody, I'm Yuuri Katsuki Nikiforov!"_

 _"And I'm her husband, Victor._ _We are the current vocalists of the band Frost Eyes. "_

 _"I would first like to thank all our fans for everything you have done for us._ _Especially the vigils made in several cities of the world for the success of my surgery._ _This channel is our way of thanking everyone. "_

 _"As you can see, the channel name is Victuuri, which is the junction of our names and as you can see, Yuuri is with her guitar and I with a wooden drum._ _Now, my dear wife, what shall we use this channel for? "_

 _"To expose my compositions to the public, my dear husband._ _Nothing more just._ _And what's ahead, Kokoro? "_

 _"Solsnikho, my dear._ _We will ask the people to vote in a poll on our blog when we have enough songs. "_

 _"That's it, people._ _Victuuri's first song is called 'Perfect World' "_

Yuuri begins to play, accompanied by Victor. She soon starts singing.

...

 _I usually create the perfect world._ _  
All around me, all the time, here_ _  
A world where I can meet_ _  
With you, my love that is far away_

 _To be able to hold your hand_ _  
To be able to see your smile_ _  
I usually create the perfect world._ _  
To be able to say what I feel_

 _I'm looking for a way to move on._ _  
Dreaming, wanting, wanting, suffering_ _  
Even though it is not so that you_ _  
I wonder how I feel now_

 _I usually create the perfect world._ _  
No matter, I can not help it anymore._ _  
I'm going to collect the pieces, one by one._ _  
Of love that survives in the distance_

 _To be able to caress your hair_ _  
To be able to hug and kiss who I love_ _  
I usually create the perfect world._ _  
To be able to say from the heart_

 _To be able to continue loving you_ _  
To be able to carry on with you_ _  
I usually create the perfect world._ _  
To be able to say 'I love you'_

 _..._

 _"See you next time!"_ Victor says, nodding.

 _"Bye!"_ Yuuri says, just smiling.

~ x ~

 **03/03/2022**

 **Katsuki-Y** and **V-Nikiforov** shared a video of **Victuuri** just now

...

 _"Hi guys, Victuuri is back!"_

 _"And now, another song of my own, this time sung by my beloved husband."_ Yuuri says, kissing his cheek, making him embarrassed. _"The name is 'Our Future.'_

She starts playing the guitar agitatedly, and Victor accompanies her on the drum, already singing.

...

 _The blue, blue, blue ocean water_ _  
Shine on our meeting eyes_ _  
Blessing the bond that is uniting us now_ _  
A love able to overcome any barrier_

 _I believe I can be very happy._ _  
All because you're here with me._ _  
And slowly we will build a new future._ _  
And slowly we will build a new future._

 _The orange, orange, or orange of the setting sun_ _  
Reflects on our skins that touch_ _  
Protecting ourselves from the challenges that can_ _  
A love that can last for all eternity_

 _I believe I can be a better person._ _  
Why doubt something that is already right?_ _  
It's okay, it's time to grow slowly_ _  
Our hearts, our special feelings_

 _I believe we can be very happy._ _  
All because we always trust each other_ _  
And surely we will live a new future_ _  
And surely we will live a new future_

 _A white, white, white color of Peace_ _  
Purify our hearts, our souls_ _  
And slowly we will build a new future._ _  
And surely we will live a new future_

 _..._

~ x ~

04/30/2022

 **Katsuki-Y** and **V-Nikiforov** shared a video of **Victuuri** just now

...

 _"And the third video of Victuri is on the air!"_

 _"Vitya, come sit down soon!"_

 _"Ok I'm on my way."_

 _"Well, before a new song, I'd like to say that I'm surprised at how many views of the first two videos._ _What are the values, Anata? "_

 _"The first video is already home to 10 million views._ _The second, 8 million._ _I'm so happy, Moya Lyubov ! "_

 _"Me too._ _It is very gratifying._ _Now, our third song, 'True Love'. "_

 _They play together a quiet melody, and sing together._

 _..._

 _I wish all the stars of the night sky_ _  
May they protect our true love._ _  
So that we may be happy in the uncertain future_

 _Although obstacles will hinder us_

 _I wish the big golden moon_ _  
May light our way through the darkness_ _  
So that we can follow it without getting lost_

 _Though our fears insist on weakening us_

 _Under the blessing of the cold wind that unites us_ _  
We are tied to invisible lines_ _  
These lines only serve to show_ _  
That true love is our greatest strength_

 _We promise to the sound of the sea_ _  
That together we will face everything and everyone_ _  
And I believe there is nothing else in the world._ _  
That makes us weak when we're together_

 _We are in complete harmony in love._ _  
We blindly trust each other and so_ _  
We walk our way to the future_ _  
After all our love is true_

 _..._

 _"That's it, everyone!_ _Do not forget to visit our blog! "_

 _"The poll to decide which of these three songs will be on the new Frost Eyes album, with two versions!"_

 _"And for songs that can not win, we'll make them available for free on our blog!"_

 _"We hope you enjoyed!_ _Byeee ~! "_

~ x ~

6/2/2022

 **Katsuki-Y** and **V-Nikiforov** shared a video of **Victuuri** just now

...

 _"Hello everyone, we are the new sensation of the moment!_ _We are Victuuri! "_ Victor says, sitting next to his wife.

But ... Where are their instruments?

 _"Unfortunately we're not going to bring you new music, but news that is bad and good at the same time."_

 _"Bad because I, Yuuri Katsuki, will be stepping away from Frost Eyes temporarily in a couple of months._ _I will still be on our world tour, but later, I will not be directly involved with the band's affairs._ _I still do not know how long it will last, but Victuuri is sure to continue as it is. "_

 _"And the reason for Yuuri's departure and good news because I'm going to be a father !_ _My Yuuri is 4 weeks pregnant and I'm so happy ! "_

 _"Exact._ _And with that, we say goodbye here. "_

 _"See you guys next time!"_

 **~ x ~**

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, Victor."

 **~x~**

 **Chapter final notes**

 **And with this, I finish this collection.**


End file.
